


coming home late

by Zelphyr04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: Lena come home late to her wife and daugther





	coming home late

**Author's Note:**

> not really good at wrighting cute stuff  
> hope you all like

Lena came home late, she hated those days. Days when she wouldn’t be home for dinner with her gorgeous wife and her beautiful daughter. Laureline had just turned three last month, and since her birth both Lena and Kara had made them their mission to be home for dinner at six, and she absolutely hated it when she couldn’t fully this mission. Some guy from the IT department decided that he hate her and that he wanted her to pay for her family’s crimes, really though she really thought that they were over that. It had been four years since they had brought down Cadmus, but apparently some were still not over it. The guy in question, had leaked some information about the company security system, to some hacker friend of him and cause trouble, and was now siting in jail. Lena had spent all day repairing the damage that he had caused, and it had finally given her the opportunity to put the new security system up, that only her knew how to go around. It was a mix of human and Kryptonian coding, Winn and Kara had help her with that.

So, that’s how she ended coming home almost two later than usually.

She entered the penthouse and made her way to her daughter’s room, hoping to be able to see her before she fell asleep. But, when she reached the room, there was nobody there, and the pillows were gone. Come to think of it, the penthouse was really quiet. She then went to check in her room, it wouldn’t be the first time that Kara fell asleep with Laureline in her arms, in their bed, if she didn’t find them there she would go see in the living room, were it would be likely that they would be sleeping. In the master bedroom, she was met with the same scenery as in the living room, no one and no pillows. Before she started panicking she made her way to the playroom, it was the last room of the penthouse they could be in, as Kara never went in their offices and the other room with Laureline, before she would call Alex to asked if there had been any emergencies she didn’t know about.

When she reached the playroom, she was greeted but a pillow fort, it wasn’t a rare thing to see in their home, but usually it was in their room or in the living room. She made her way to the entrance of the fort, and saw her wife and her three-year hold daughter cuddling inside. Laureline was curled on her mother’s chest, while Kara had one arms holding her close, her other arm was stretched on the floor where Lena would lay down beside them.

Lena laid down next to her wife and daughter and let herself relax on her loves arm.

She woken up later by Kara stroking her hair.

“Hey, sleepy head”

“Your one to talk, you were the one who was asleep when I got home.”

“Maybe, but you’re the one who fell asleep on my arms”

“Touché, what are you doing here?”

“Laureline, wanted you to come home, I was trying to occupy her and we fell asleep. Did you care of the hack?”

“Yeah, turns out it was because of on my employee who still hates me.”

“Good, can you help me get her in bed?”

“Yeah, here I’ll take her so you can get up.”

“Thanks”

They got up and, after taking a pillow, put their daughter in bed together, each leaving a kiss on their daughter’s forehead. They then took the pillows that belonged in their room, and went to bed.

“So, how was your day?”

“Fine, Snapper approved my story without making me redo it, and only had to deal with small aliens today.”

“So, better than me.”

“Way, better. I hate days when you come home late.”

“Me too, but don’t worry, the culprit is now in jail, and hopefully it won’t happen before a long time.”

“Yeah, now sleep, it’s has been a long day for” Kara told already falling asleep.

“Okay, good night my love”

“Nighty night”

And they both fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
